The present invention relates to a manufacturing technique of a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a technique effectively applied to a semiconductor device with an under bump metal (UBM).
There is disclosed a technique regarding a semiconductor device including a multilayer metal film (that is, UBM) formed over an electrode (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Specifically, the aim of the technique is to prevent the surroundings of an upper layer metal film of the multilayer metal film from curling or peeling due to side etching of a lower layer metal film of the multilayer metal film.